The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine being most suitable to a case where kinds of circulating coins extend over various kinds or a case where new coins have been put in circulation. In some countries, four kinds of coins are being circulated and, in other countries, eight or twelve kinds of coins are being circulated and, in general, five or six kinds of coins are being circulated in almost all the countries in the world.
In fact, there is a growing tendency owing to economical circumstances such as inflation or the like in world countries that kinds of coins are increasing, however, among kinds of coins being circulated in world countries, the coins having a high degree of circulation are only two or three kinds.
Under these circumstances, in coin wrapping machines, wrapping paper (for example, wrapping paper on which the kinds, number and value of coins are printed) suitable for each kind of coins is charged separately into wrapping paper units to be placed in the support of the coin wrapping machines. The wrapping paper is automatically assorted and selected according to a paper selection of a coin to be wrapped and the wrapping paper thus selected is moved from a supply portion toward a wrapping portion.
Such being the case, coin wrapping machines up to now have been equipped with wrapping paper for use with every kind of coins circulated and therefore, coin wrapping machines themselves have been large-sized with a heavy load thereon and, as a consequence, motors and other accessories for such large-sized wrapping machines must have mechanical strength that bears such heavy load, thereby prices of the wrapping machines have become higher and at the same time, it has been difficult to transfer or remove such heavy machines.
It is possible to wrap up the accumulated coins of the one kind in the same wrapping paper as those used for wrapping up the accumulated coins of the other kind so long as the height of the accumulated coins of two different kinds are the same as or similar to each other, while it is possible to wrap up the accumulated coins of the one kind in wrapping paper (on which a kind of coins to be wrapped is already printed) to be used for the accumulated coins of the other kinds and therefore, it would eventually be necessary to change the wrapping paper of every kind fitted to the kinds of coins being circulated. In addition, conventional coin wrapping machines are so constructed that a mechanism which sets up the initial position of a starting for crimping of crimping claws is mechanically driven in co-operation with a mechanism of wrapping paper supplying units.